


Measuring Up

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Frankie Drake Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: Despite any pretenses to the contrary, Mary often finds herself lacking in her mental comparisons to her sister. Post "Ties that Bind"
Relationships: Frankie Drake/Mary Shaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Measuring Up

Mary ran her fingertips over the boxing gloves and shook her head. She had stalled quite enough already.

"So, what did you think of Jenny?"

Frankie watched Mary over the top of her glass as she answered. "She was spirited, much like you described her."

Mary clasped her hands in front of her and glanced down. Her uniform was pristinely ironed and wrinkle free, buttons cleaned by hand, and boots polished. The same as every other work day. Always the same.

"Did you like her?" Mary asked.

"I didn't get to know her," Frankie said with a smile. "Though if she's anything like you I'm sure I'll like her just fine."

"Oh, Jenny's better than I am," Mary said then immediately regretted voicing such a thing. "I just mean people tend to like her better...people get irritated with me. I talk too much. Like now."

Frankie was scrutinising her now and Mary wished she'd never asked because whenever she tried to be subtle and find out information she always gave the game away.

"I should probably..." Mary couldn't think of an excuse so she turned on her heel and marched back towards the door.

"Mary..." 

Oh no. Mary's willpower never could hold out against that tone of voice. She stopped walking and closed her eyes as the sound of Frankie's footsteps grew closer.

"Why do you think people like your sister better than you?" Frankie asked as she stepped past Mary and blocked the way out of the room.

"Well..." Mary startled as Frankie's finger touched under her chin and tilted her face up. She opened her eyes and immediately averted her gaze when Frankie raised one eyebrow in question. 

"Well?" Frankie prompted.

"It's just that Jenny's the sort of gal that everyone finds interesting and exciting. She does all these important things that will probably help change the world, and I..." Mary lowered her eyes again, leaving the _'measure hemlines and stop people having fun'_ unspoken.

"I think you're an interesting, exciting sort of gal," Frankie said, taking a step closer. She was close enough now that Mary could feel her personal space under pressure and she knew that soon she would go all awkward and shy like she often did when Frankie was too close to her.

"That's nice of you to say but it's not true," Mary said, fidgeting with her hands.

"A morality officer who leads a double life as an integral part of a private detective agency? Sounds plenty exciting to me," Frankie said.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Mary conceded.

"Not everyone who's important and exciting and who'll change the world is loud and easy to spot," Frankie said. "Sometimes people miss the unassuming ones who are working away at change in the background."

"Maybe you're right," Mary said.

"I am," Frankie said, "because not everyone misses seeing those people."

Something about the way Frankie said the words, so quietly and sincerely, made Mary's stomach do that little flip that it so often did when Frankie was approving of her.

Not that Mary needed anyone's approval...much.

"Do you need me to be any more specific, Mary?" Frankie asked, the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"N-no," Mary said, "I think I understand."

"Good." Frankie leant in and placed a delicate kiss on Mary's cheek. "You're perfect just the way you are."

In all her life, Mary had never felt her entire body light up with warmth like that exact moment. She knew she was staring at Frankie and she couldn't imagine she looked anything other than stunned but Frankie just smirked back at her.

Mary thought she could probably blame that smirk for the way she stepped forward clumsily and pressed her own kiss to Frankie's lips. Frankie steadied Mary with one hand and Mary willingly melted into her touch.

Then, just as abruptly, Mary stepped back.

"Well then..." Mary cleared her throat, unsure what to say next.

"Well then indeed."

"I was going to..." Mary gestured to the door.

"Yes, you were," Frankie agreed. "Unless something has changed your mind?"

Mary ran her tongue against her lower lip as she glanced between the door and Frankie.

"You know what, I think something has..."


End file.
